


Always True (Yeehaw AU)

by Doodlekins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Buffshiro Yeehaw AU (Voltron), Cute, I wrote this in 2018 and forgot about it so here it is, M/M, Yeehaw AU, country boys being gay, farmer!keith, i am way behind, i've been laid off work so i am going through my google docs, keef n beef, stripper!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlekins/pseuds/Doodlekins
Summary: Keith starts to sort through some old belongings that were stored away in the attic of his childhood home. Old memories with his grandparents start to surface but they are quickly replaced with new memories with the love of his life, Shiro.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	Always True (Yeehaw AU)

**Author's Note:**

> So… I wrote this back in August 2018. Remember the Yeehaw AU?? Remember when it was fun before the fandom became unnecessarily angry over dumb things??? Feels like a lifetime ago. Enjoy this fic I pulled from my Google Docs that I completely forgot about until this quarantine forced me to look at my shame.

Keith stood in the middle of the attic sifting through yet another box. It was a scorching hot day but he felt the need to go through some odds and ends that were taking up space. With Shiro moving in at the beginning of spring, the extra room was needed so that his boyfriend had space for his things. When Keith inherited the house from his grandparents he simply closed off the attic and left that mess for another day.

Today was that day and he did his best to stay focused. 

Occasionally he would come across some old photos and little trinkets. His heart panged with sorrow as he realized he could not ask his grandparents about each treasure. He knew he had to clear things out but it felt wrong to toss out possessions that his grandparents obviously wanted to keep. Several piles surrounded him. Keep, ask mom, and toss. ‘Toss’ was the smallest of all the piles. 

Unstacking some cardboard boxes he found a large wooden chest with leather binding along the edges. He thought to himself how that would make a great foot rest and started to dig it out from the other boxes. When he opened it, the inside was stacked with old records. A smile tugged on his lips as he reminisced how his grandmother always playing some Elvis record while they sipped iced tea at the kitchen table. He wasn’t sure why it was all packed up and hidden but this was a wonderful find. 

Quickly he wiped his dusty hands on his jeans before reaching in to pull out as many as he could fit in his hands. The cardboard covers were bent and worn around the edges but still in incredible shape for how much they had been used. 

He took a seat beside the chest and started sifting through. Most of it was music from the 50’s and 60’s so he wasn’t too familiar. He was able to recognize her favorites. There wasn’t a Saturday afternoon that he couldn’t remember music fluttering through the rooms. From lunch to early evening was grandma’s time with her music. Evenings were grandpa’s time in which he would unwind after a long day to plant himself right in front of the television. Usually nursing a glass of rye but Keith didn’t know what liquor was back then. His grandpa’s lips always tightened into a small scowl with every sip so Keith assumed he must have been drinking bitter iced tea. 

He sorted through the records till he found the one. The only one where the album cover was hanging on by a thread. He smiled down at Elvis’ stoic face. The brightly colored background was mostly gone by now but the outlines of the art and bold text were still legible. He missed his grandma and holding this in his hands steadied his nerves. 

Stuffed in the corner of the trunk sat her light green leather bound record player. Abandoning all his piles he quickly took both his finds down the stairs of the attic. He made progress today, a little break wouldn’t hurt.

He cleared off a spot on the dining room table and carefully opened the case. Nothing broke so that was good news. He just hoped it still worked. The plastic plug was brittle to the touch as he gingerly plugged it into the nearest wall outlet. Thankfully, no sparks, but it was still a safety hazard waiting to happen. It was a risk he was willing to take. 

Taking the record out of the sleeve he remembered how his grandma would always laugh and tell him in such a matter-of-fact voice, “I would go to Hawaii with Elvis in a heartbeat. Shoot, your grandpa won’t even take me out of state!” It made Keith chuckle as he placed it A side up and sat the needle down. “Blue Hawaii” played softly before he turned the dial up as loud as his grandma used to. 

“I want to hear him from the kitchen!” She would wave a wooden spoon at Keith when he was sent to flip the record over while she prepared their meal. 

Nostalgia washed over him as he remembered dancing with his grandma in the dining room to “Rock-A-Hula-Baby.” She would hold onto his hands and try to get him to twist his hips in the way she used to be able to. He felt silly and would burst into laughter as she tapped her foot hard on the floor to try to help him keep in time. He missed it. He missed those fun and silly moments with her. 

Sitting at the creaky table he leaned back with his eyes closed just letting the music take him away. Days were stressful as the start of harvest was near. Keeping up with the farm he worked at along with his own was starting to catch up. It was nice to relax for a moment. His socked foot tapping along to “Almost Always True.” A short song that has always been a catchy tune to him. 

He heard the screen door swing open and promptly smack against the wood frame. Most likely Shiro had his hands full since they had established a rule of no slamming doors. He kept his eyes closed and hummed along to the music as Shiro shuffled around in the kitchen. A soft kiss pressed to his forehead finally brought him back to the moment. 

“Hello, darlin.” He smiled up at his boyfriend who was still wearing his ridiculous sun hat. 

“Whatcha find?” Shiro pointed at the record player.

“Things from my grandma. Decided to take a break.” 

Shiro nodded, setting his hat on the table and untying the apron he always wore around his waist when working on their vegetable garden. “Mind if I join you?”

Keith patted his lap and grinned. Shiro had planned to sit beside him but he couldn’t resist such a nice offer.

“I’m a little sweaty.” Shiro apologized but Keith just drummed his hands softly over Shiro’s thighs once he sat down. 

“Don’t bother me none.” He kissed between Shiro’s shoulder blades as he rocked them gently. 

Keith often wondered what his grandparents would think of Shiro. They were set in their ways. He never heard them say anything nice about gay couples but maybe their minds would change if it was their own grandson? Anyways, he couldn’t be bothered. He was happy having this beautiful soul to share these special times with. He wrapped both arms around Shiro’s waist and swayed them to the beat of “No More.” 

Shiro smiled as he tipped his head back to rest on Keith’s shoulder. These tender moments were complete bliss. An unspoken understanding between them. He loved how Keith would hold him so gently like this and soothe away all his worries. They listened as the melody changed. A gentle breeze working its way through the open windows as they relaxed. 

“I love this song.” Shiro said and stood up, “Dance with me.”

“I can’t say no to that.” Keith smiled softly, taking Shiro’s hand to bring them over to the open space of the dining room. 

Being a gentleman Keith held out his hand for Shiro to take so he could pull him closer for a slow dance. He wrapped him up tightly in his arms just like before but this time they could gently sway on their feet to the music of “Can't Help Falling in Love.”

God, Keith loved this man. From the way his smile just curled on his lips while they locked eyes. Gently swaying from side to side as their feet moved in a comfortable rhythm. Shiro kept laughing when their toes would brush because none of this was practiced and while he was great on a pole, he could be a bit clumsy at times. 

The chorus came on and Shiro leaned forward to rest his head against Keith’s shoulder. He smelled of dust and a warm summer but it was just what he needed. He wrapped both hands around his boyfriend’s neck to play with the curled black locks. His heart was swelling full with love and that was a beautiful feeling. 

“I love you.” He spoke from the heart. 

“I love you too, darlin.” Keith answered by placing a soft kiss on the top of Shiro’s Head. His hair was still smushed from his sun hat but he was still gorgeous. 

Keith wanted so badly to take things further. He had an engagement ring stowed away in his keepsake chest. He had a whole thing planned and now he was kicking himself because in this very moment it would be perfect. Holding this man so tight in his arms was how he wanted to spend every single night. He debated just dropping down on one knee right here but stopped those thoughts before it could start. No, he would wait. He could wait. 

As Shiro guided them into another lazy circle he pulled back a little to stare at Keith. His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to piece together what was going on between Keith’s ears. “Whatcha thinking about?” He pried. 

Keith swallowed the real answer and stuck on a lopsided smirk. “Just thinking about what I want to do to you tonight.” He ended it with a kiss to Shiro’s nose that made his boyfriend playfully smack at his shoulder. 

“I know that isn’t true because you were actually thinking with your head and not your dick. Can’t fool me.” He pursed his lips with a strong glare that could intimidate any man. 

“It’s true, sugar. We can put some more Elvis on and really go to town.” Keith wouldn’t dare give Shiro a clue to his thoughts. 

Shiro gave him a knowing look but decided to drop it. He knew Keith wasn’t one to share. His conservative southern upbringing really closed Keith off emotionally in some ways. Shiro was only able to get him to open up after almost a year. He knew important details and that’s all he could pry out of him. The best way Shiro could describe it was that Keith could share about his day, his week, his year, but yet he would never trouble someone with the hard details.

“I’m going to go shower. Bring the record player upstairs?” He smiles sweetly at his boyfriend as they slowly stop swaying just as the song starts to end. He still had his arms loosely wrapped over Keith’s shoulders and really didn’t want to let go. 

“Sure thing, darlin.” He shifts onto the tips of his toes to give Shiro’s cheek a kiss before he pulls himself away. 

“Bring something fun. Maybe I’ll make a whole routine to an Elvis song.” Shiro wondered out loud as he started to walk towards the stairs. The floorboards creaked and groaned loudly with each step. They needed replacing years ago but Keith never could find the time.

Keith shook his head while chuckling a bit to himself. He loved how spontaneous and otherwise ridiculous Shiro could be at times. He was a wild heart with a tame soul that always wanted to push the envelope. If Shiro made a whole routine to an Elvis song then he wanted to be the first to see it and all its glory. 

He turned the record player off before gingerly unplugging it from the wall. A few sparks did spurt out from the outlet but otherwise no damage. Picking up the worn out record sleeve felt so familiar. He could imagine his grandma holding it in front of her as she nodded her head to her favorite songs. Maybe a hip popping out on the heavy drum beats while always keeping a smile on her face. She really lived for the simple pleasures in life which was a great lesson for Keith to take in as a child.

Carefully he placed the record inside and grabbed a different one from the stack to bring upstairs. One with a faster beat for Shiro to really move his hips to. 

A strange feeling sprung up in his chest. It felt a little wrong to use his grandmother’s record collection to fuck to but maybe it was time to have some new memories for these songs. Each day they continue to add to the memories inside this old house. The house was older than both their ages combined. The bones are sturdy to withstand the test of time. A tornado that came through and destroyed half the town couldn’t tear this house apart. 

One day Keith would be able to propose to the love of his life and build on the happiness that flourishes between them. It wouldn’t be today, despite how romantic slow dancing to Elvis could be, but someday. That was the promise Keith kept as he went up the stairs to set up that old record player on their dresser next to their bed and play the start of “Hound Dog” just as Shiro shut off the shower in the bathroom across the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know the Voltron fandom is not very popular anymore. This AU is wayyyy outdated but I didn't want this fic to continue to rot in my google docs anymore. It was nearly done and ready to post before I cleaned it up! I miss this AU dearly. The stripper playlist that Tofuloo posted to go along with the Yeehaw AU is still on spotify. It has rejuvenated me.


End file.
